Under the Same Roof
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: The Pokedex holders all come together because Blue thinks they should all get closer and it would be fun. But will Blue regret her decision? Having a house full of a bunch of rowdy teenagers usually is never a good idea. What will become of it?
1. Introductions

Well this is my first fanfiction. I hope I didn't do too bad. Any suggestions would be appreciated!

* * *

Red walked towards a large house with Yellow, Green, and Blue in tow. They were to be staying in a house with the Pokedex holders from four other regions: Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. He had worries because having that many teenagers together was like asking for trouble. They had tried gathering together a while back, but it didn't work out too well.

"This will be fun, huh guys?" Yellow said. She had been rambling for the whole walk about how much fun it would be and all the things they would do. Nobody had the heart to tell her to be quiet and they just let her talk.

When they got up to the door Blue unlocked it and they all went inside. It was a very spacious house with nice furniture and large windows.

"I don't think this will be too bad," Blue said as she inspected the house. It was really a luxury house. "And I think we all get our own rooms!" Last time there were only four rooms, so getting a good night's sleep wasn't easy and put everyone on edge. That led to fighting which is why they had to cancel the meeting.

"That's good, things might actually work this time!" Yellow was excited to see everyone because she had made friends with everyone due to her kind and gentle nature.

"We'll see," Green said. He was not as happy about this as the others because everyone always bugged him for training or what not.

"Everyone should be arriving soon, so I guess we should wait for them before we pick our rooms and what not," Blue said. Red and Green had other ideas and both ran upstairs where all the bedrooms were to pick the largest.

"Hell yeah, I call the master bedroom!" Green called. He grabbed the sharpie marker Red was using to write his name with and scribbled down his name on his chosen bedroom.

"Well I guess we can just pick our bedrooms then. Yellow and Blue both marked down their room of choice using the same sharpie.

"Hellooooooooooooooo! Anybody here?" an energetic male voice called. The four of them made their way downstairs to see who had arrived… It was none other than Gold. Silver and Crystal also were there; they must have come together.

"I'd hurry and pick rooms if I were you guys," Green said. He could see three more people approaching. He gestured towards the group outside and it seemed the Johto trio got the hint.

"You can write your name on the door with this sharpie," Yellow said. She handed the marker to Crystal seeing as she seemed like a reliable girl.

Once the Crystal had wrote her name down she gave the sharpie to Gold and then he gave it to Silver.

While Silver was writing down his name the Hoenn kids came upstairs and they immediately fought over the marker although Sapphire easily won. She ran to get her room and was about to give Ruby the marker, but, since the Sinnoh trio had arrived, Pearl and Diamond grabbed the marker and gave it to Platinum. Then the rest of them picked their rooms.

"Now, we just have to wait for the Pokedex holders from Unova to arrive," Blue stated.

"So what are we going to do today?" Crystal asked. They were going to be staying here for only one month, so they had to spend their time wisely.

"I think we should make a chore chart," Blue answered. "That way the house doesn't get too messy, and we will know who is supposed to be doing the cooking and what not."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Platinum voiced her opinion.

"I thought we were supposed to have fun here," Gold groaned, "chores are not fun." Everyone who was there now was sitting around the expansive family room.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be any fun if we had to fight over the kitchen to cook our own meals, or we had to smell you boys after you ran out of clean clothes and didn't know how to work the washer," Crystal explained.

"Who's to say it wouldn't be the girls who smelt!" Gold yelled. Yellow sighed. There was already a fight.

"Unlike boys, girls know how to be clean!" Crystal yelled. More fighting was about to ensue, but the trainers from Unova took that moment to enter the house.

"Wow it's really big!" Bianca said excitedly as she rushed around the house trying to check everything out all at once. Finally she seemed to notice all the other trainers staring at her and the others from Unova. "I'm Bianca!"

The group went around and everyone introduced themselves. Luckily, for the most part, their names matched their eyes so it wouldn't be that hard to remember who was who.

Yellow took the four upstairs and showed them the rooms that were left. They didn't complain at the lack of choices, but they just shrugged and each picked a room. Then the five of them returned to the family room where the girls seemed to be doing their own thing.

"Yellow, White, Bianca, come over here!" Blue called. The girls went to see what was up. It turned out they were making the chore chart because the guys would never get it done.

Meanwhile the guys were awkwardly looking at each other, wondering what they should do. Finally Ruby spoke up, "I'm going to go unpack." His statement led all the guys to get up and do the same.

The girls finally decided to do the same, and by the late evening everyone was unpacked. Blue was telling everyone what chores were theirs and then she decided they should have dinner. It was already really late. The clock said it was nearing midnight.

Blue was deciding on who to ask to do it since they decided chores would start tomorrow since it would be Sunday, the beginning of the week.

"I'll make it!" Diamond said as he jumped up from his seat and ran to the kitchen. The group heard pantries open and not too long after he'd raced into the kitchen Diamond came back. "We don't have any food."

It was like he had said the whole world was going to explode. All sorts of panic filled the room.

"I'm going to die if I don't have food!" Sapphire squealed. She started trying to bite Ruby's arm off.

"Everyone call down!" Blue had officially taken charge of the group since the arrangement was her idea. "Tomorrow morning we will go into town and do some grocery shopping. Just try to sleep with your empty stomach."

Eventually everyone did calm down and did what she asked and headed to bed. Eagerly awaiting tomorrow.


	2. Complicated

Ok, here is chapter two. I hope you like it! Thanks for the favorites and follows! This is for you guys who did that! :)

* * *

Diamond awoke bright and early due to his stomach's tendencies to want food every five minutes. He hadn't eaten in hours! He crawled out of bed and grabbed his towel. They all had to share bathrooms because there weren't enough for everyone to have their own.

He felt the hunger ebbing away as the warm water sprayed down on him. But this relief was only momentarily. Once he got out the hunger was back full swing. He was tempted to leave by himself and get something to eat, but he wasn't that cruel.

He made his way back to his room to get dressed then he went to Pearl's room to wake him up. He was thankful that his friend didn't lock his door.

"Pearl," he whispered. He shook his friend until the blond stirred.

"What is it Dia?" Pearl asked. A loud rumble came from Diamond's stomach and the orange-eyed boy snickered. "Hungry, huh?" He got up and stretched telling Diamond that he was going to go shower and that he should wake up the others.

The next person Diamond woke up was Platinum, but instead of barging into the room like he did with Pearl, he opted for knocking on the door. After what seemed like forever, she finally opened her door.

"Good morning Diamond," she greeted politely. Diamond explained to her that they needed to wake everyone up and she said she'd aid him with his job.

They went around and knocked on everyone's door to wake them up. It was a pretty good morning. There were little complaints until…

"Will you hurry the fuck up in the shower!" Green groaned. "You've been in there for almost a half hour. Blue get your 'brother' out of the shower before I bust down the door and force him out."

"No you will not," Blue said obviously annoyed that Green suggested resorting to violence.

"Watch me you pesky woman," Green challenged. He was about to kick the door down when he was pulled back by White. Surprisingly enough she was able to restrain him without any problems.

"Why make a house with seventeen bedrooms and only two bathrooms?" Black questioned. "It seems kind of dumb to me."

"Some people are," White commented. Green had given up struggling saying that women possessed too much strength nowadays.

"Hey, now that Green's being held back… I'm next for the shower!" Crystal said with glee. She became more gleeful when the bathroom door opened and Silver emerged with Gold in tow. They both looked shocked to see all the people standing outside the bathroom.

"Were you guys… Ew! I don't want to shower anymore," Crystal ran away quickly back to the safety of her room.

"Explanation now!" Blue demanded. The other people in line for the bathroom (The Unova and Kanto Dexholders) were just as curious as Blue.

"Well, I wanted to see if the carpet matched the drapes," Gold admitted sheepishly. He started to walk away but Black stopped him.

"So…," he started awkwardly, "do they?" Gold snickered and White hit him on the back of the head.

"Maybe," Gold said with a teasing smirk as he went to his room to get dressed.

Blue had prevented Silver from going to his room. He rolled his eyes as she continued to question just exactly what went on in the bathroom. He ignored her and also went to his room to get changed.

Finally everyone had gotten the chance to shower and get dressed and they decided to go eat at IHOP.

"All you can eat pancakes!" Diamond shouted happily.

"It looks like we may be here for awhile," Platinum commented with a sigh. Wanting everyone to sit together for some form of unity, Blue demanded the waiters to push some table next to each other to which they responded by telling her there were enough people there to do it. She huffed, but managed to get Ruby and Pearl to do it.

Once they had placed their orders, Crystal started conversation. "It looks like you've grown tall Emerald, but why did you dye your hair green."

Emerald seemed to ignore her until Ruby nudged him lightly. "Oh, well, um… I just thought that a change would be nice." He laughed awkwardly and that proceeded into a coughing fit. Sapphire patted his back a little rough which just about knocked him down.

"Is he okay?" Yellow asked genuinely concerned.

"He just as asthma," Ruby explained. Sapphire nodded while Ruby was talking. Emerald seemed to regain his ability to breath and he nodded to.

"What are you hiding?" Green asked in a bored tone mostly because he was bored. Why did it always take forever to get your food at IHOP?

"Nothing," the Hoenn trio shouted at the same time. Now others were getting suspicious of them.

Just as Crystal was about to question them, her phone started to ring. "Hello," she answered without checking the Caller ID.

"Hi Crystal, it's me Emerald. Can I borrow your Stantler please? I need a strong normal type Pokémon to beat my opponent." Crystal told him that he could borrow whatever Pokémon he wanted and then, after ending the conversation, hung up.

"That was Emerald," she stated. She turned to Ruby, Sapphire, and 'Emerald', "So who is that?"

"I told him he was supposed to not call anyone or leave the house," Ruby said to himself under his breath.

"Well, neither Ruby nor I were close to Emerald… So we thought to bring Wally, since he was the original owner of the Pokedex," Sapphire explained.

"Okay, why didn't you just tell us in the first place?" Blue asked.

"We were worried you wouldn't let Wally stay. So we figured we'd just pretend he was Emerald," Ruby said. "Looks like that plan failed."

"Here is your order." The waiter started handing plates to be passed down. With the smell of yummy pancakes, no one could really be mad at Ruby, Wally, and Sapphire for deceiving them.

"Next time, just explain us the situation. It's a lot less complicated that way," Blue said with a smile as everyone began to dig in.


	3. Making History

I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I already started school… It's such a pain. I hopefully will be able to try to update once a week.

* * *

After leaving IHOP, the group headed to do the grocery shopping. Diamond, while waiting for everyone to get ready in the morning, had made a list of everything they needed.

"It'll go faster if we split up to get everything," Yellow reasoned. She gestured for Diamond to give her the list. After he gave it to her she tore it into sections. "Everyone partner up and then find what's on your section of the list."

"Also, if you see something you really need then get it. But I better not see a whole bunch candy bars or whatever else you boys stock up on," Blue said. She explained that they'd all meet at the checkout and then they'd divide the cost of the groceries among themselves.

They all started partnering up; Red with Green, Yellow with Blue, Gold with Silver, Crystal with Sapphire, Ruby with Wally, Diamond with Pearl, Black with Cheren, and Bianca with White. Platinum decided to join up with Crystal and Sapphire (of course she asked for permission) because she thought it would be fun to hang out with girls for once.

"Now let's get going!" White cried. The boy groups decided to make it a race and they started running as they set off.

* * *

"Boys," Platinum scoffed and Crystal and Sapphire giggled. Most of their items were in the frozen section so they started there. Crystal had to explain how grocery stores worked to both girls because neither of them had been to one before. Sapphire hadn't because she was a wild child and her dad didn't let her out in crowded public areas and Platinum hadn't because she had servants that did the shopping.

"So after you pick up all the items you want, you take them to the checkout where you pay them so you can take your groceries home," Crystal finished her explanation and the three of them began searching for the pizza.

* * *

"Hey Ruby," Wally pointed to the ice cream. Instantly both their mouths watered. Ice cream was Ruby's guilty pleasure. He normally didn't eat things so full of sugar, but he could easily polish off a tub of ice cream. Ruby told Wally that they should each get **one** tub of ice cream.

"They all look so good," Ruby commented. He didn't know which he wanted. Sure, he loved the classics like chocolate and vanilla, but they had so many other flavors like snickers and rocky road.

"I don't know which one I want," Wally said. He really wanted just to take one of each flavor.

"Well, we can't waste any more time. Grab one of each flavor! Okay, let's take two of each flavor!" Ruby announced. Wally looked like Christmas had come early. They filled up one cart and he went to go find another, the gleeful look still on his face.

* * *

"Red come back here!" Green called. He sighed as the scarlet-eyed man had gone over to the bakery. "We aren't getting any cake!" When Red didn't come back he followed where he'd seen him run off to. His eyes widened when he saw Red at the donut case… eating a donut.

"Red!" he scolded, "You have to pay for that!" He looked around quickly and sighed in relief when he noticed there wasn't really anyone around to witness it.

"I'm sorry, I was just really hungry because I didn't eat enough for breakfast," Red apologized. Green just gave him a look.

"We need to find diapers… Why the hell do we need diapers?" Green didn't think anyone had a kid… unless it was diapers for adults. Shrugging he drug Red to the adult diaper section.

"Why do they make diapers for adults? I thought they were for kids," Red asked. "Or are their kids that are just the size of adults. That is a crazy thought."

"Would you just shut up?" Green asked. He had enough of Red's rambling. He grabbed a couple packs of adult diapers then drug Red to get the next thing on the list.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about this morning," Gold apologized to the still PMSing redhead. He didn't want him to be mad at him.

"Whatever," Silver snapped. He just wanted to get done shopping so he could get away from the annoying golden-eyed teen.

"Well first on our list is rum?" Gold wondered why Diamond had put that on the list, none of them were legal to get alcohol. "How the hell are we going to buy some rum?"

"What's next?" Silver asked. Gold was about to protest about skipping the rum, but Silver shot him a glare.

"Lobster, flea treatment, aspirin, pears, peanut butter (creamy), AAA batteries, and finally applesauce!" Gold read. Silver just nodded.

"Okay, you can go get all that, right?" Silver asked. Gold nodded, unsure of where this was going. "I'll get the rum and you get everything else." To say Gold was worried was an understatement.

* * *

"This list looks pretty normal," Black said. "It's all fruits!" He and Cheren made their way to the produce section.

"Excuse me," a lady said as she accidently bumped into Cheren. The teen glared at her.

"Maybe you wouldn't bump into people if you lost some weight," Cheren replied bitterly. Black sighed. He loved Cheren to death, but he was really rude to people.

"Cheren, calm down and come on," Black urged. They made it to the produce section without any more accidents thankfully.

* * *

"Seriously, did they like stop making macaroni and cheese or something," Blue complained. Yellow and she had been looking for Kraft macaroni for about twenty minutes.

"Hey, let's just get some noodles," Yellow suggested. Blue nodded and they got some macaroni shaped noodles and went to the checkout.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Bianca squealed. "I never knew they sold such cute stuffed animals at the store. I want a Pikachu! I want a Pikachu!" White sighed, but she would get anything for Bianca because she loved her so much and proceeded to put every Pokémon stuffed animal into the cart. They already had two more carts full of stuff Bianca wanted.

"I think this is enough Bianca, we didn't even get the crackers or oatmeal, but I think everyone can live without it… We need to get to the checkout!" White explained. Bianca sighed, but she relented and they headed to the checkout while looking for the others.

* * *

"Dia, don't worry about it, I'm sure everyone will get exactly what's on the list," Pearl assured. Diamond still didn't seem convinced.

"But what if it's the wrong brand!" Diamond exclaimed. Pearl spent the next ten minutes explaining that it will still taste pretty much the same and that he was a great chef and could make any brand taste good. But, Diamond wasn't convinced, and they ended up buying everything that Diamond could think of.

"Okay, now we just have to wait for the others… Oh hey, that's Blue!" Pearl pulled their cart to Blue. She'd reserved them a checkout line and had a worker call everyone on the intercom.

Soon, they had all started to get into the line. White called a truck to come pick them up. Diamond stood at the front checking off everything that was being bought on his list. It took almost an hour to finish and Diamond was panicking.

"Guys, no one got rum… How am I going to make my special rum cake without rum?!" Diamond said. Pearl patted him on the back.

"Silver said he'd take care of that," Gold said. "Besides they probably don't sell rum here. And we're all minors! How the hell do you expect one of us to get it?"

"He is right Dia, you'll just have to make something else," Platinum patted her friend on the back. Finally the cashier gave them their total after everything had been loaded up.

"That'll be three thousand one hundred ninety-two dollars and thirty-eight cents," the cashier even seemed impressed.

Everyone was horrified. "That's got to be a new world record, right guys?" Gold joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, that's only one hundred eighty-seven dollars and eighty cents roughly for each of us," Crystal said. Everyone started to check their wallets for the money.

"This still isn't enough," the cashier said. "You're one hundred eighty-seven dollars and fifty-six cents short." Everyone looked around.

"Where's Silver?" Blue asked. Gold's eyes widened.

"He left to go get the alcohol, so who's going to pay for him?" Platinum ended up paying for him and they all got in the back with the groceries.

As they were waiting for Silver to go (Gold texted him and told them they were in the large semi-truck) they heard sirens. Soon, an out of breath Silver showed up and told the driver to step on it.

"You didn't steal did you?" Blue asked. Silver just grinned. He had plenty of rum for the cake and for drinking. Green shook his head. He didn't like where this was headed.


	4. Rivalry

I managed to find some time in school to write this… I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it took so long to post!

* * *

They managed to get away from the grocery store without being stopped by the cops luckily. Diamond thought it was all worth it because he could make his rum cake now.

"Can we stop at the pet store?" Red asked as they passed a pet store. Platinum wrinkled her nose at the thought of those disgusting animals. "Hey driver can we get a puppy?"

"Yeah, but we just passed the pet store… So how about we stop at the pound." Red liked that idea. He always wanted to have a pet dog, but he wasn't allowed to have one since his mom hated them.

They arrived at the pound and Red jumped out of the truck. "Hey Green, I bet I can find a cuter, smarter, better dog than you!" he called out to his brunet friend.

"There's no way, I most definitely can pick out a better dog," Green retorted. This banter started what most of the Dexholders would call five hours of hell.

Both Red and Green decided they would pick teams and each team would pick out a dog. They were going to call in the champions of the regions to judge the dogs at a later date.

"I want Gold on my team!" Red yelled. He couldn't not pick Gold because they were bros.

"Then I want Cheren," Green might have been smart, but he thought since Cheren had glasses then he would be smart. He did not even think of the fact that he probably just had bad eyesight.

"Crystal"

"Platinum"

"Sapphire"

"Pearl"

"Yellow"

"Wally"

"Bianca"

"Black"

"Diamond"

"Silver"

"White"

"Ruby"

After Green had made his last choice, Red spoke up, "Is that everyone?" Both he and Green had chosen seven people.

Finally Blue squealed, "I didn't get picked."

"You can have her," Green said before Red got the chance to say anything.

"No, I insist Green. She'd rather be on your team," Red shot back.

"But you'll need it so I won't have the advantage," Green was not backing down. He did not want that pesky woman on his team!

"Look, how about I'm not on a team," Blue finally said. "I don't like dogs anyway, so I wouldn't want to take care of one."

Green led his team left, and Red led his right.

* * *

"I like that one!" Sapphire exclaimed pointing to a fierce looking dog. It was a grey color and had pointy ears. She walked up to pet it and it snapped at her viciously.

"That dog just looks dangerous!" Yellow said. It let out a growl and lunged at her, but luckily the cage contained it well.

"Would you like me to take it out so you can pet it?" An aide asked. "We just got this one in. It's called a wolf."

"I remember reading about wolves!" Crystal said. She then turned to look quizzically at the aide. "Aren't they wild animals?"

"Yes, but you can still tame them," the aide said, the smile on her face never leaving.

"I think we'll pass on your offer and look around some more," Red said. He ushered his group along. Suddenly, the five girls in the group started squealing.

"Look it's a little Maltese!" Bianca said. "Lady, lady! Take this one out so we can pet it! I could just squeeze it it's so cute. Hurry, hurry! I really want to hug that little cutie! C'mon lady!" The lady quickly took the dog out so Bianca would shut up.

"Let's get this one. Please, please, please, please, please!" Bianca asked.

"I'll think about it, but shouldn't we get something a little more… I don't know, scary looking?" Red asked. He thought if he bought this dog then Green would just make fun of him. He wanted a bigger dog too. Sadly, it looked like he might not get one because he saw the whole aisle was filled with small dogs all the girls started to gush over.

* * *

"The dog over here appears sophisticated," Platinum said as she gestured to a small dog with a long swishy tail.

"Oh would you look at how gracefully it moves! I simply must agree with Platinum," Ruby said dramatically.

"I agree with Ruby!" Wally said instantly.

"Well, it is pretty cute!" Pearl said as he reached through the bars of the cage to pet it. It purred when he stroked it, and that's when Green realized what they were talking about.

"That's a cat! We're looking for a dog!" He couldn't believe the team he picked. He was hoping they would actually be helpful.

"A cat?" Pearl asked skeptically, "What's that?"

"If we didn't know it was a cat, then the other's won't either," Ruby chimed in. Wally nodded his head vigorously.

"Come on guys," Green groaned as he shook his head. He led them out of the section entitled _Cats_ and into the section called _Dogs and other Caninac Creatures_.

"Is Caninac even a word?" Cheren scoffed. "These people must be really retarded." Black pinched him and hissed that he should be nice.

"Oh my Arceus!" Pearl screeched causing many of the teenagers to cover their ears, "It's a cute dog!"

Platinum went to see it and she gagged. Ruby almost passed out when he saw it. "I think it's kind of cute," Wally said as he reached through the cage to pet a lonely dog that had slobber all over its chin.

"We should get it," Silver said. Green had to strongly disagree with Wally and Silver, who were the only ones that liked the ugly thing. It was called a pug and it said on it's small biography that it drooled a lot, but was very lovable.

"I see you are looking at the pug," a man said as he walked over. "They have been popular as of late, and almost every sophisticated person has one. They are like the embodiment of beautiful." At the word sophisticated Platinum perked up and at beautiful Ruby did too.

"We should get it!" Ruby and Platinum exclaimed at the same time.

"You guys are seriously listening to this guy?" Cheren asked. "He's obviously trying to lie to you so he can sell this ugly mutt that shouldn't even exist."

"No, really. You see, just the other day, Champion Red came in and got one," the salesman said. The Dexholders laughed at this because obviously, he didn't know who they were.

"I think we should get it," Black spoke up. Green sighed, he really was regretting taking these people as his group. "We might be it's only chance. We have nothing to lose."

"No," Green said. He was not taking some retarded dog. He was sure Red would make fun of it.

"Yeah, Green this is a group thing. If they majority says yes then we should do it," Pearl said. Green sighed, they all seemed like they weren't going to back down from getting this dumb dog.

"Fine, but only if we can think of a name for it," he said. Immediately they started thinking. Green could not think of anything creative to name it so he let his mind wander.

Black was playing with the dog. It really seemed to like it when he blew on its face. Suddenly, Pearl spoke up, "Blow!"

"What?" Ruby asked. "You aren't suggesting we name the dog Blow are you?" Pearl nodded.

Wally was about to protest but Green stopped him by speaking first. "That's the perfect name. We're going to name him Blow." No one argued because they really wanted the dog, and if this was the way they could get him, then they would.

* * *

"Maybe this one… Nah, it's too fluffy," Red said as he browsed through the dogs. His group was still playing with the Maltese. "I need a really manly dog."

"A manly dog you say?" asked the aide. She led him down and hallway into a room that was full of barking as soon as they stepped in. "We have plenty in here."

"Thank you," Red said politely before searching. He finally found what he was looking for. It was a Rhodesian Ridgeback which were also apparently called African Lion Dogs because they fought lions.

Red quickly called his group in and they looked at it with disgust evident in their voices. "That looks like it would eat someone," Dia commented.

"Yeah, it's kind of scary," Yellow said as she hid behind Crystal. Crystal too, stood back.

"Well I think it's cool!" Gold said. "We should get it. It's probably twenty times better than what Green's group could pick out!"

"You sure?" asked the aide as they proceeded to pay her and fill out the necessary forms. Red nodded. "What do you want to name it?"

"Tinkerbell!" Bianca demanded. "That's what I was going to name the other, cuter dog, but I guess this one still is kind of cute."

White sighed, typical Bianca while Sapphire looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Well then, you are all done," the aide handed Red a leash for the dog and they left the pound. He found Green's group outside with a pug.

Green grew kind of embarrassed when he saw the monster of a dog Red had found. Red's group had trouble holding in their laughter when the pug ran up and started drooling all over Bianca's face. She just laughed and snuggled it all the same.

"Where's Blue?" Red asked. Green shrugged. They decided to wait around for her. They didn't have to wait long though because soon she appeared with her dog on her shoulder.

"Blue, that's a cat," Yellow pointed out.

"I know, but it was so cute. Besides, they are smarter than dogs," She replied. They started getting in the truck playing with their new pets.

"So, what did you name yours?" Green asked Red.

"Tinkerbell," Red mumbled. Green burst out laughing. Their dog was totally vicious and had the girliest name ever.

"I bet you didn't name yours much better," Red shot back.

"We did too, its name is Blow," Green said with a smug smile. Red gave him an 'are you kidding me look' and the smile didn't go away.

"Well I named my cat Titty Kitty," Blue said. Red and Green had to agree that Blue's name was the worst.

"Pesky girl," Green muttered under his breath.


	5. Unbreakable

I put a poll on my profile so you guys can decided what pairing I should put in this. I'm open to all sorts of pairings, so I don't know which ones I want to put in. Please vote! :)

* * *

"Okay everyone, it's done!" Dia yells to the group. Everybody rushes in for dessert. He had finally finished his rum cake. Green didn't mind everyone having alcohol because it should have baked out, so he figured it was a child friendly dessert.

"It's so good!" Red cries as he digs in. Everyone follows in suit, and afterward they all sit in the family room watching a movie. Which wasn't supposed to be funny, but many of the Dexholders were giggling anyway.

"What's with you guys?" Green asked. He hoped that they were just playing a joke on him and just acting drunk.

"What'dya mean Greenie?" Gold slurred, and Green immediately knew that they were all drunk. Gold was not a very good actor at all. He hoped someone else _wouldn't_ be drunk, but by surveying the room with a quick glance, he realized that they were all drunk.

"Just watch the movie," he said, and he really hoped afterwards they would all go to bed.

"Excuse me!" Cheren said with a slight giggle as he bumped into Green who stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Green asked. He wanted everyone to stay together so he could keep a better eye on everyone.

"I'm gonna pee," Cheren answered and Green decided to let him go. It would be better to watch everyone rather than follow him to the bathroom anyway.

It shouldn't be too bad watching everyone because it seemed they all were too into the movie to bother him.

"Green," Red said as he crawled over to the brunet male. He got up close and next to his ear and whispered, "I'm horny." Green promptly shoved the slightly older man away.

"Just watch the movie," he said. He was about to follow his own words, but a loud crash stopped him. He sighed; it was probably Titty Kitty, for some reason that cat was always causing trouble. He didn't know why though, maybe because it was a cat.

"I should let the dogs out into the yard," Green thought, they hadn't been out in a while. He let them out and saw Cheren stumbling into his room rather fast, that boy was just all around weird to Green.

He went back into his living room and let out a sigh of relief, everyone was asleep! One by one he picked them up and placed them in their beds. Once everyone was tucked in, he collapsed in his own bed.

lol

"Black, wake up." Black groaned and opened his eyes to see Cheren. He blinked wearily before clutching his head in pain. "You have to help me."

"With what," Black asked, he just wanted to go back to sleep for a couple more hours.

"Last night I knocked over Bianca's vase on accident," Cheren blurted out. Black stared at him for a few seconds before flipping over.

"She doesn't care," Black mumbled.

"Normally she wouldn't, but she's… you know," Cheren said as his face turned bright red. Black was confused, what was Bianca?

"What are you talking about, Cheren?"

"Well, it's that time of month for her." Now it made sense to Black. Bianca was normally very sweet and happy, but when she had her menstrual cycle she was completely the opposite.

"What can I do to help?" Black asked. Cheren handed him a piece of paper and some markers.

"Draw the vase I broke," Cheren said, "you have good art skills." Black sighed thinking that was silly, but he complied anyway. About two minutes later, he handed the crappily draw vase to his glasses-wearing friend.

"Great," Cheren said as he ran down the hall to slap it up with some tape he had. With luck, Bianca wouldn't realize the difference between her vase and the drawn vase.

"Hi Cheren!" White said happily. Cheren quickly backed away from the picture not wanting to bring any more attention to it than necessary.

"Hi White," he greeted unenthusiastically. He wondered how she could be so cheerful with a hang-over.

"Let's go eat breakfast. Since Dia had a headache this morning Green made it," White said as if she wasn't experiencing any signs of a hang-over… Maybe she wasn't drunk last night?

"What'dya make Green?" Blue asked. She came up beside Green and gagged when she saw he was cooking some sort of meat. She didn't eat meat, so she was hoping he'd make something else too.

"Titty Kitty," Green said grimacing at the face Blue pulled. He pointed to the trash can where there was cat fur he shaved off.

"Why are you cooking my cat!" Blue screeched. She loved her cat, and she couldn't believe that he was serving it for breakfast.

"I found it dead outside this morning," Green answered. "Tinkerbell attacked it and that evil dog ate Blow I think." Blue couldn't believe the news. She decided she better tell everyone else because Green was heartless about it.

lol

"That was delicious Greenie," Red said letting out a loud belch. Gold followed in suit and they both giggled while everyone else looked at them with disgust on their face.

"Be decent," Crystal snapped at Gold not daring say those words to her senior.

"Who drew this weird picture?" Wally asked holding up the vase Black drew that morning. "I found it on the floor."

"That looks like my vase," Bianca said. She jumped off her chair to go collect said item to compare. Cheren ran after her hoping that he'd be able to catch up to her, but he couldn't. Bianca was already at the pedestal where her vase normally was.

"Cherry, have you seen my vase?" she asked. Cheren searched for an appropriate answer in his head. Bianca seemed to realize what happened. "Oh Cherry, you broke my vase didn't you." Cheren just nodded because he didn't want to upset her further.

"Oh it's okay, I can get another," Bianca waved it off. It was one of the many things she'd gotten at the store the other day, so it really wasn't important.

"So, we're still friends," Cheren asked. He thought she was going to blow up on him.

"Yeah, we're still friends," Bianca said as she pulled her glasses-wearing friend in for a hug.


	6. Obsession

Hints of originalshipping and specialshipping in this one!

* * *

"Please," Yellow begged.

"Go ask Red or someone else. I'm too old for that," Gold said. Yellow sighed.

"Red's busy with training Tinkerbell," Yellow said. Gold walked away because he didn't want to deal with Yellow anymore and she sighed. It looked like she would be coloring alone again.

Sure, Yellow was nineteen, but she still liked childish things like coloring. She returned to her room and pulled out her Pokemon coloring book. It had all seven hundred and eighteen. She was on Bunnelby so she didn't have too many left. Red had colored most of them with her. She blushed a little thinking about how he would be so close to her.

"I sure wish Red was here to color with me," She said aloud figuring she wouldn't be as lonely that way.

"Why? Do you have a crush on senior Red?" Platinum asked. She was sitting on Yellow's bed and Yellow figured she must've just missed the indigo-haired girl when she walked in.

"I-I um-uh," Yellow sputtered as she tried to think of an answer. She didn't want to lie to her friend, but admitting she had a crush on her senior would be incredibly embarrassing.

"It is all right if you do not want to answer. I imagine I already know the answer," Platinum said with a giggle. Yellow decided to direct her attention back to coloring as she willed the blush on her face to go away.

"Lady!" Diamond called from the doorway. "There you are, Pearl and I couldn't find you." Platinum giggled at how out-of-breath Diamond was.

"I will talk to you later Miss. Yellow," Platinum got of the bed and smoothed out her dress before following Diamond out of the room. Now Yellow was left by herself.

For once, Yellow didn't mind being alone, she got some time to think about if she really had a crush on Red. She got Butterfree in her stomach thinking about him and she always blushed. She was positive she liked him.

"Hey Yellow," Red called as he came into the room. "Mind if I color with you?" Yellow shook her head and made some room for him next to her.

"How has your day been Red?" Yellow asked politely. She had just finished the Bunnelby so she flipped the page to a Diggersby.

"It was great. Since Green doesn't have a dog anymore he helped me do some training with mine. He is so good at it, I mean…" Yellow blocked out his next words because he always talked about Green. Always. It was frustrating for Yellow because she was pretty sure he didn't go to Green and talk about her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Red asked. Yellow was curious at what he was talking about.

"Doing what Red?" Yellow asked. Maybe she was pulling a face because she was annoyed about him talking about Green? She blushed at the thought.

"Everytime I take a color and put it in a different spot you will take it out and put it in its original spot," Red said pointing to how she was pulling the black crayon out to put it at the end.

"I like to have all the colors in order," Yellow stated simply. Didn't everyone do that? She thought it made since to keep them in the colors like the rainbow because it made it easy to find a color.

"But you don't even have to think about it. Maybe you have OCD," Red said. He immediately put a hand on her forehead. Yellow blush intensified with Red's hand being on her.

"You feel warm. I think you have that OCD disease." Red said getting up. "Maybe it's a type of fever," he mumbled to himself. Yellow was confused. Did Red think OCD was an illness rather than a mental disorder? She figured she might as well continue coloring until he got back.

* * *

"What do you think is for dinner Green?" Red asked. He was sitting on the couch watching Silver play The Legend of Zelda with Green and Gold.

"I don't know, ask Diamond," Green answered shortly because he was enthralled with the game on the television screen.

"Let me do it," Gold said as he snatched the controller from Silver. "You can't ride a horse worth shit."

"I could if someone didn't keep getting so anxious and yell, 'Hurry up Epona. Faster! Faster!' whenever I get near the end," Silver complained.

"Don't blame me for your bad skills," Gold said sticking his tongue out as he won the horse race for the second time.

"Whatever," Silver said as he took the controller again.

"Do you have like OCD or something, you always open you map after everything," Gold said snickering.

"Oh shit!" Red exclaimed. He had forgot about Yellow. "Guys, I totally forgot about Yellow, she's sick with OCD." Red jumped up and started pacing about. He didn't know how to treat it. Maybe he should call a doctor?

"Red, OCD is a mental disorder. Not a sickness," Green said. Red was confused. So Yellow wasn't really physically ill?

"You are such a dumbass," Gold said laughing. Even he knew what OCD was. Red settled back down on the couch not worried about Yellow anymore.

"What made you think she had OCD anyway?" Green asked curiously. He didn't think Yellow had any obsessive behaviors. _"Maybe she acts differently around Red,"_ he thought bitterly.

"Whenever I color with her she'll always rearrange the crayons I put in the wrong place. She has to have them in order and she thinks it's normal," Red said laughing. "I even just sit there with her and mess up the order to watch her put them back in the correct place. I don't think she even notices it!"

With that last sentence they were all laughing at Yellow's expense, imagining her getting frustrated and wondering why all the crayons were out of order.

"This time I'm going to fuck with her more though," Red said as he pulled a tickle-me-pink crayon out of his pocket.


End file.
